dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Which Universe Will Win Their Place? The Mighty Warriors Gradually Assemble!
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 勝ち残るのはどの宇宙だ!? 続々と集う最強の戦士たち!! |Rōmaji title = Kachinokoru no wa dono Uchū da!? Zokuzoku to tsudou Saikyō no senshi-tachi!! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 91 |Saga = Universe Survival Saga |Manga = |Airdate = May 21, 2017 |Previous = See The Wall That Must Be Passed! Goku vs Gohan |Next = Emergency Development! The Incomplete Ten Members!! }} "Which Universe Will Survive?! The Strongest Fighters Assemble!!" (勝ち残るのはどの宇宙だ!? 続々と集う最強の戦士たち!!, Kachinokoru no wa dono Uchū da!? Zokuzoku to tsudou Saikyō no senshi-tachi!!) is the ninety-first episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is May 21, 2017. Summary At Zen-Oh's Palace, the two Zen-Oh's are playing a strange version of roshambo where they hit each other with hammers, but they soon grow tired of this. To entertain them, the Great Priest gives them an update on how the various universes are preparing for the tournament. They are happy to hear that in Universe 7, Goku has successfully assembled a team of ten fighters. At that moment, Goku and most of his team members are holding a strategy meeting with Beerus and the rest of the U7 top gods, while Vegeta has flown off to Dende’s temple to use the Room of Spirit and Time. Popo kindly asks him not to break the room again (as he did previously), but Vegeta is noncommittal. Stepping inside, he vows to defeat Goku and be the last one standing at the tournament. At the meeting, Elder Kaioshin suggests using his ability to draw out Goku’s potential (as he did with Gohan before), but sadly that ritual takes over 24 hours, so they no longer have enough time. Instead, Goku decides to train with Whis until the tournament. Seeing Goku makes the Omni-Kings want to hold the tournament right away, but the Great Priest insists they stick to the predetermined time. After all, the Great Priest explains, not all the universes’ team-gathering efforts are going so well. For instance, U9 is having a tough time: word has gotten out about their universe’s potential destruction, causing hoodlums to run wild and attempt to flee to other universes. Sidra (U9’s God of Destruction) destroys these hoodlums and decides to look for contestants on some other planet. So far they still haven’t managed to gather anyone besides the Trio De Dangers... In U6, Hit tracks down Frost, who’s on the run from the law and slumped over in an alley somewhere. Assuming Hit has come to kill him, Frost at first seems to accept his fate, but this is a bluff to catch Hit off-guard. While Hit blocks the attack, he can tell Frost has improved; being on the run seems to have toughened him up. Hit explains that U6’s God of Destruction has sent him to recruit Frost, and tells Frost about the upcoming tournament. If Frost refuses to enter, Hit vows to kill him on the spot. Frost is happy to enter, but is annoyed to hear he won’t be allowed to use his poison needles. If he cheats and gets caught, he’ll be annihilated! On Earth, Yamcha watches TV at home, bored and waiting for the tournament invitation he’s sure is coming. Master Roshi and Oolong stop by, but they have business with Puar rather than Yamcha. To prepare for the tournament, Roshi is determined to conquer his one weakness: his dirty-mindedness. To that end, he wants Puar to turn into a hot babe so he can learn to control himself. Yamcha thinks this plan is hopeless, but gets Puar to cooperate (Oolong himself has already refused, having been traumatized when Roshi puff-puff’d him way back in the day). While Roshi chases the transformed Puar around, Yamcha asks Oolong if he’s ever going to get invited to the tournament. Oolong reassures Yamcha that he will... probably. While Goku and Whis train in the gravity chamber, in Universe 11 Toppo and Dyspo wait at a fancy restaurant for their comrade Kahseral to arrive. They call him, but he’s preoccupied saving a cat for some kids. Back at the palace, the Great Priest explains to the Omni-Kings how Toppo and his friends are not merely strong, but all good people as well. Still, the Great Priest continues, while U11 has a good chance of winning the tournament, its counterpart U2 is interesting as well... Right then, an audition is being held in U2 to select their universe's “idol warrior” to enter the tournament. A slim, green-haired girl lines up, and some other ladies in line harass her: did she think this was merely an idol audition? But the girl, Brianne de Chateau, quickly transforms into a pink, chubby warrior known as Ribrianne, who proceeds to blow her opponents up with her “Pretty Cannon” attack. In U10, Cus (the U10 angel) has Murichim and his nine warriors dance together in order to "improve their team bonds". Off on the side, Gowasu tapes the event, which he’s sure will get plenty of views (presumably on GodTube). The U10 warriors’ dance has the Omni-Kings excited, but the Great Priest notes that there’s trouble brewing in U7... Back on Earth, Goku cools off after his training while Gohan and Shin consider strategy. Gohan thinks they should stick to the center of the arena to avoid ring-outs, but Shin figures everyone else will try the same thing, turning the center into a fierce battlefield. Suddenly Bulma comes in with news from Mr. Satan: it seems that Buu has fallen asleep, and won’t wake up again for two months! Shocked, Goku decides to go try and wake Buu up. Beerus insists on coming along too, to give Buu a good pounding. Beerus is plenty ticked off at Buu, first for failing the written test during Champa’s tournament, and now this (not to mention the infamous “pudding incident”). But while Beerus stews, Goku has already left... Only four hours and ten minutes remain until the Tournament of Power! Battles *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Whis *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. 2 women competitors Trivia Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga